


Uma razão

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (provavelmente poderia ser T em vez de M mas., F/F, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Não tem estupro nessa fic, Pining, References to Depression, Secret Crush, acabou de sobreviver à tentativa de suicídio. e ao Kamoshida., e está lá. considerando se deveria se declarar ou não., então Shiho está... bem. depressiva. acabou de tentar se suicidar., isso é bem canon-compliant até um ponto, mas tem vagas alusões a isso, melhor prevenir do que remediar.), visto... Kamoshida e a merda que ele é
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: Enquanto ela vive no hospital, Shiho não pode parar de pensar sobre sua única razão para continuar a viver. Às vezes, é preciso de uma experiência de quase-morte para dar coragem a alguém. Às vezes, nem isso é o suficiente.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 1





	Uma razão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949292) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> Originalmente, essa história foi escrita para o Persona Kink Meme, onde o prompt era para escrever um estudo da Shiho com pining e Shiho/Ann. Então, eu escrevi isso. Espero que gostem :)  
> Eu não costumo escrever muito fem-slash, e essa tinha sido minha primeira tentativa em anos (ela foi escrita em 2017, no caso), mas acho que ficou bom?  
> De qualquer forma. Também espero que a Shiho não esteja muito OOC, mesmo que ela não apareça tanto no jogo, pra ser honesta...
> 
> (oh, certo, a ordem em que as coisas acontecem não está bem certa, porque eu não conseguia lembrar como as coisas ocorriam no Confidant da Ann, então... yep. Isso.)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Persona 5 e personagens não me pertencem, mas à ATLUS. Essa história foi escrita apenas para meu próprio prazer e nada mais.

**(Me dê) Uma razão**

Shiho nunca soube que a vida poderia ser tão entediante e tão cansativa ao mesmo tempo. Ela sentia como se não tivesse feito nada se não andar o dia inteiro — mas ela levou _o dia inteiro_ , e isso a deixou trêmula e com dor, e tão, tão cansada, e ela estava pronta para desistir…

Mas, não, ela não podia. Não importa o quanto suas pernas doessem, o quanto seu sangue parecesse estar em ebulição, o quanto seu corpo inteiro parecesse estar pronto para quebrar em milhares de pedaços de puro choque, ela _tinha que continuar_. Ela _tinha que_ , porque Ann estava ali, sorrindo para ela, sendo a Ann de sempre — feliz, doce, e incrível.

Mesmo quando suas pernas falhavam e suas mãos não conseguiam lhe segurar a tempo, Ann continuava lhe animando, chamando por seu nome e acreditando nela, e ela apenas — não podia desapontar ela. Não Ann, não novamente.

Não depois da última vez, quando ela tinha escolhido a saída mais fácil e tentado matar a si mesmo. Não quando ela tinha dito para si mesma, _“se isso não funcionar, eu vou contar para ela”_.

Ela não tinha contado, ainda. Mas ela continuava dizendo para si mesmo, _“Eu vou contar pra ela assim que eu melhorar,_ ” para que ela continuasse tentando. Ela continuava dando seu melhor nessas sessões estúpidas, mesmo quando ela às vezes não acreditava que elas fossem servir de alguma coisa. Mesmo quando ela achava que ela continuaria sendo essa — essa coisa _quebrada_.

Ela continuava dando seu melhor, porque Ann continuava voltando para seu quarto — seu quarto entediante e vazio, feito de teto branco, cortinas brancas e flores claras dadas a ela pela sua família. Porque Ann continuava vindo toda semana, porque ela se sentava em sua cama, e ela sempre sorria o seu melhor sorriso, mesmo quando seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e suas mãos tremiam em seu colo, e Shiho não queria nada mais além de tocar ela, consolar ela, porque essa era _Ann_ , e Ann _não deveria chorar_. Ann deveria estar sempre feliz, porque Ann _merecia o mundo_.

Shiho nunca desistia, mesmo quando ela estava trancada em um quarto vazio, encarando seu teto branco e contando rachaduras para que ela não caísse de volta no sono, com muito medo de sonhar. Com medo da verdade, da verdade horrenda de suas memórias que insistiam em lhe aparecer durante as noites, sussurrando em seus ouvidos, lhe oprimindo e lhe queimando, lhe _sufocando_ , lhe _consumindo_.

Às vezes, durante a manhã, ela se sentia como naquela manhã na escola. Ela se sentia como se tudo que ela quisesse fazer fosse — subir até o terraço e _pular_. Cair, livre, livre por fim. Livre de suas memórias, de seus pesadelos. Livre de toda a dor e todas as coisas terríveis nesse mundo.

Ela nunca seguia suas vontades, porque ela continuava esperando que Ann fosse passar pelo seu quarto naquele dia, e ela continuava temendo que Ann fosse passar pelo seu quarto naquele dia.

Se ela tentasse se matar de novo… será que ela teria sucesso, dessa vez? Se ela conseguisse, será que Ann choraria por ela?

Ela não podia fazer isso. Então ela tentava seu melhor, ela cerrava seus dentes, lutava para ficar de pé, e ia para suas sessões de reabilitação e terapia, mesmo quando elas conseguiam sentir ainda pior nessas manhãs em que _ela_ se sentia como merda.

Shiho às vezes só queria desistir, deitar no chão e chorar até dormir ou… ou até deixar de ser… mas ela nunca o fazia, porque toda vez que ela pensava sobre isso, Ann iria aparecer. Toda vez que ela estava em seus piores momentos, teria uma revista com sua melhor amiga (com seu _tudo_ ) na frente, sorrindo para ela, falando _com ela_ , falando _sobre ela_. Porque Ann tinha dito aos entrevistadores que a razão para ela continuar sendo uma modelo era porque ela queria ser alguém que “sua amiga” poderia admirar. Porque quando Shiho se sentia especialmente depressiva, Ann iria aparecer em seu quarto, franzindo o cenho e trazendo doces, e ela lhe contaria histórias, piadas, e falaria sobre seus novos amigos, e ela _nunca_ deixava Shiho se sentir esquecida.

Então, às vezes Shiho se sentia uma merda, mas Ann… Ann sempre lhe fazia se sentir como a melhor coisa do mundo. Ann sempre parecia estar tão _orgulhosa_ dela, que Shiho simplesmente _precisava_ se tornar aquilo, aquela garota que Ann continuava vendo ao olhar para ela. Porque Shiho sentia que, talvez, se Shiho se sentisse metade da pessoa que Ann parecia acreditar que ela era, talvez Ann pudesse — no fim —, apenas talvez… aceitar seus sentimentos, quando ela finalmente se sentisse pronta para confessá-los.


End file.
